Kiss The Girl
by Mother Nature's Daughter
Summary: Why didn't Jason just kiss her? She was standing right in front of him and he could've done it. What I wished would've happened today between Sam and Jason on the dock. Oneshot songfic.


Hey guys, if you've been reading my story "Resisting You." I want to let you know that I won't be UD for awhile because I'm currently working at least one, most likely more, chapter stories for Pirates of the Caribbean.

And my other story in this category "Death to the Citizens…." Yea, well I'm not sure when I'll be UD that b/c even though I know who I'm gonna "kill", I'm waiting for "inspiration" if you will. Oh, and I deleted the Maxie Jones chapter because I don't feel like I captured the overall hate and pain that the story line is causing people. I also want Elizabeth in it. So, as soon as I can, I'll get a new chapter up for Maxie and the others.

And you know what this story is about, as I'm sure you've read the summary. The title popped in my head as I was watching the scene between Sam and Jason on the dock.

Disclaimer: don't own the song, I can't remember who does but I know it's not me. And NO, this is not the Little Mermaid version of the song.

Oh, yea. GH. Yea, nuttin about that is mine.

Let's get the thing started.

Jason's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" I had asked her, dreading the answer; but needing to know it none-the-less.

Sam had looked up at me, and returned my question with a question of her own. "Do you want to leave me alone?"

I had shook my head and had whispered almost inaudibly, "No. No, I don't."

At that Sam had laughed and replied, "Well, that's good then."

_There's a little voice inside your head,_

_That's getting hard to ignore._

_Your pulse is racing and your heart is set._

_What are you waiting for?_

_How many moments like this come along?_

_The kind that change your whole world?_

_If you just stand there, it could be gone._

My heart was pounding in my chest, my head, my wrists. So badly I wanted to lean down and capture her lips with my own. If only just being here, being with her, would be enough. But it wasn't. I loved her, and wouldn't be satisfied until I could touch her, hold her, kiss her. Like I used to.

I ran a hand through my hair and blew through my lips.

_Kiss the girl,_

_Take a chance._

_Let her know where you stand._

_Hold her close, make it real._

_If it's love that you feel,_

_Kiss the girl._

When I said nothing, only stood there; Sam started to walk past me, but tripped on a loose nail and started to fall.

Reaching out, I caught her and pulled her up in my arms. I held her close to my chest.

Sam turned her head and her eyes locked onto to mine. I swear, my heart skipped a few beats and I momentarily forgot how to breathe. My hold on her tightened.

She was right there, her face only centimeters away from mine. I could feel her breath on my lips.

_Don't you see the way she looks at you?_

_Can there be any doubt?_

_Everything you feel, she's feeling too._

_Your chance is here and now,_

_All this emotion you've been holding inside,_

_Can't be put into words._

_Best way to show her is to just close your eyes and…_

"Jason." My name escaped her lips in a sigh as her she lost herself in my gaze.

I leaned down, closing the small space between us. When I said her name, breathing it out so slowly, my lips brushed hers ever so slightly.

"Sam."

…_Kiss the girl._

_Take a chance,_

_Let her know where you stand._

_If it's love that you feel,_

_Kiss the girl._

I couldn't stand it any longer. She was so close to me and I couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling that rushed through me.

I pressed my lips to hers and waited to see what she'd do.

She responded immediately, pulling me closer -if such a thing was possible- and deepened the kiss.

I slid my tongue across her lips, asking for permission. Instantly her lips parted, allowing me to enter.

Kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl 

_Kiss the girl…_

We broke apart and my gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb as I waited for her to speak.

But she said nothing, only smiled up at me and reached up with her hand, placing behind my neck and pulling me down to kiss her again.


End file.
